Minapendawe
Appearance Minapendawe, or, sometimes, "Mina", is a middle age female SandWing, about 20 in dragon years. She's a lot small than the average SandWing, and overall she just seems...peculiar. She is much shorter than other SandWings, with a skinnier yet muscular build. She seems fragile, and looks likes she's close to starving, yet any doctor would tell you she's the pinnacle of health. This is because her constant traveling ensures prevention of disease caused by settling in one place, and it ensures good exercise daily. However, due to living in a desert with two mouths to feed, she is at risk for starving if she goes too long without food, yet generally she is healthy. Her face is rounding, her scales are smoother and clean, her teeth are in near perfect condition, and her face and eyes are slightly slanted. One can see her ribs, yet she eats a balanced diet of what she can catch or find. Personality She is a mother, and like any good mother, she wants nothing but the best for her offspring. Her two twins, Asimbonanga and Qongqothwane, mean the world to her. She would do anything for their survival. Having little to nothing to eat, she's always searching for their next meal. At night, the struggle begins again and again. Her days are a constant and everlasting odyssey to find water, food, and shelter for her little dragonets. She's determined, willful, often tired, and persistent as heck. She'll fight to the death for her children, and this stress has weakened her slightly over the years. Her eyes are dull, and her scales show the signs of wear from rearing two sons. Her stubborn attitude and bravery alone inspire admiration and sympathy from dragons everywhere. She pays the charity no mind though. She's only concerned about survival, and is determined to lose focus from raising her dragonets. She is claimed as an "Example to all Mother's" due to her fame, though this brings no promise of home or free food. Some have even written poems about her, and her peculiar nature to reject easy solutions. Some could say she's a bit too prideful and stubborn, while others praise her. She doesn't care though. She's grateful for help, but desires only a good existence for her boys. Some call her crazy, some call her foolish for not settling, or for having kids in the first place, but she ignores them. One thing can be said... she loves her dragonets more than life itself. History Minapendawe has nothing to eat... Minapendawe hardly can stand to her feet Her past before the birth of her two sons is unknown. She seemed to come out of nowhere. Her history is unclear, and her exact date of birth is unknown. She started appearing from the dust and sand around villages in the desert, and curious and confused onlookers found her caring two eggs, ready to hatch. Occasionally, travelers can see her by prime oasis territory, or in some of her not-so-secret spots. Sometimes she'll bring out her dragonets during the night to move and find food in the cool of the dark, while other times she hides them. She has been blamed for stealing crops, but no one believes in such stories, and those who've investigated have never seen her anywhere near a village at night. She only occasionally comes to towns to find easy water or shelter from a sandstorm when caught in the open. Very rarely, she brings out her dragonets to move them during the day. She's been doing this same routine for the last half decade(5 dragon years). Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction